User blog:Montonius/Pages to Be Edited
TBC = To Be Created *Badab War *Siege of Vraks *Astral Claws *Tiger Claws *Lufgt Huron *Guardian *Infinity Circuit *Battle of Phall *Crusade of Fire (TBC) *Lance *''Dawn of War - Retribution'' (TBC) *Battle of Helsreach *Kai Zulane (TBC) *Horus Heresy (Kai Zulane) *Shadow Crusade (TBC) *Monarchia (TBC) *Noosphere (TBC) *Darklight Weapons (TBC) *Evocati (Ultramarines) (TBC) *Tygress System *''Furious Abyss'' *Luna *Paternova (TBC) *Novator (TBC) *Hrud (Add complete information from all sources) *Ahriman (add material from new Ahriman novel, add missing material about Horus Heresy and 41st Millennium activites) *Dark Council (Word Bearers) (TBC) *Eldar Gods (TBC) *War in Heaven (Necron) (TBC) *War in Heaven (Eldar) (TBC) *Necron Dynasty (List) (TBC) *Psyber-Raven (TBC) *Sergeant (Imperial Guard) (TBC) *Captain (Imperial Guard) (TBC) *Colonel (TBC) *Harakoni Warhawks (TBC) *Harakon (TBC) *Dagonet (TBC) *Execution Force (TBC) *Age of Apostasy *Age of Strife *Atramentar (Night Lords) (TBC) *''Invincible Reason'' (Dark Angels flagship) (TBC) *''Fidelitas Lex'' (Word Bearers flagship) (TBC) *Talos Valcoran (All material added) *Amendera Keel (TBC) *Vaults of Moravec (TBC) *Daemonhost (TBC) *Eugen Temba (TBC) *Phosphex Bomb (TBC) *Rad Grenade (TBC) *Rad Missile (TBC) *Combat Blade (TBC) *Suspensor Web (TBC) *Boarding Shield (TBC) *Graviton Gun (TBC) *Lascutter (TBC) *Nuncio Vox (TBC) *Legion Vexilla (TBC) *Rotor Cannon (TBC) *Shroud Bomb (TBC) *Recon Armour (TBC) *Ramaeus (Inquisitor from Jericho Reach) (TBC) *Orpheus Salient (TBC) *Dark Pattern (Jericho Reach prophecy) (TBC) *Dead Cabal (Jericho Reach Deathwatch Astartes interested in Dark Pattern) (TBC) *Melta Bomb (TBC) *Andante IV (TBC) (White Dwarf 266, Clash of Titans, fight between Uldrad and Abaddon) *Ork World (TBC) *Geno Five-Two Chiliad (TBC) *Destructor Cannon (TBC) *Deathstorm Strike Force (Blood Angels irregular unit, see Apocalypse data sheet) (TBC) *Chapter Titles (Master of Recruits, Master of the Fleet, etc.) (TBC) *Morkai (Fenrisian Deity) (TBC) *Ultramar Auxilia (TBC) *Golgotha (Planet) (TBC) *Keshig (White Scars Honour Guard) (TBC) *Reclamation Pool (Tyranid construct) (TBC) *Warsmith (TBC) *Tau Caste System (TBC) *Drogan (Inquisitor from Space Marine game) (TBC) *Fury Interceptor (TBC) *Standard Bearer (TBC) *Company Champion (TBC) *Golgotha (TBC) *Battle of Golgotha (TBC) *Vehicle Pictures and Titles upgrade for Dark Angels page *Any remaining Dark Angels relics for Dark Angels page *Brotherhood of Dust (Ahriman's former cabal) (TBC) *The Harrowing (Chaos Space Marine warband) (TBC) *Warrant of Trade (TBC) *Segmentum Naval Base (TBC) *Psionic Mine (TBC) *Legion number redirects *Wargear for Tactical, Devastator, Assault, Scout, and Command Squads *Piscina IV (TBC) *Laeran (TBC) *''Silver Blade of the Laer'' (TBC) *''Abyss''-class Battleship (TBC) *Grenade Launcher (TBC) *Research Station (TBC) *Teleportation (TBC) *Daemonhammer (TBC) *Terrax Guard (TBC) *Periphery Sub-sector (TBC) *Ixaniad Sector (TBC) *Severan Dominate (TBC) *Ghanzorik (Lord Marshal of the Spinward Front) *Fort Drusus (TBC) *Dieper III (TBC) *Dieprian Mountain Men (TBC) *Margin Crusade (TBC) *Sanctioned Psyker (TBC) *Primaris Psyker (TBC) *Warrant of Trade (TBC) *Jericho Reach Timeline and Touchups (TBC) *Purity Seal (TBC) *Kroot Carnivore Squad (TBC) *List of Ork WAAAGH!s (TBC) *Massacre at Big Toof River (TBC) *Addition of Koronus Expanse, Spinward Front, Screaming Vortex, Imperial Guard, Dark Eldar, Tyranid, Chaos Space Marines, Daemons, Tau, Necrons, Space Wolves Timelines to Wiki Chronology of Events (Ultramarines, Blood Angels and Dark Angels added) *Imperial Fleet (TBC) *Solon (Warmaster of Macharian Heresy) (TBC) *Hervara (Spinward Front world) (TBC) *Daemonic Herald (TBC) *Horror of Tzeentch (Upgrade) *Flamer of Tzeentch (Exalted Flamer redirect) (TBC) *Blue Scribes - linked to Horror of Tzeentch page (TBC) *Changeling - linked to Horror of Tzeentch page (TBC) *Daemon Engine (TBC) *Seeker of Slaanesh (TBC) *Beast of Nurgle (TBC) *Daemonic Steed (TBC) *Steed of Slaanesh (TBC) *Creed Temporal (TBC) *Missionarius Galaxia (TBC) *Holy Synod (TBC) *Gifts of Chaos (TBC) *Defiler (add 6th Edition Codex material) *Stummer (TBC) *Prometheus (moon of Nocturne) (TBC) *Cult of Redemption (TBC) *Kar Duniash (TBC) *Daemon Engine pages from Daemon Engine list (TBC) *Realm of Chaos (TBC) *Additional Material to Chaos God pages from Codex: Daemons of Chaos *Preacher (TBC) Category:Blog posts